


Under the Street Lights

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 3k words of Tophzula, 3k words? Make it 6k., Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula's a biker chick, Azula's ex is a bitch, Badass Azula (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, F/F, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Toph Beifong, Motorcycles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong-centric, Toph and Azula are fighters, Useless Lesbians, in an underground wrestling ring, legit, they go for a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Azula comes across a special someone in an underground fight club. She takes her home and they get to know each other more... But what'll happen when Azula's past catches up to her?Don't worry, Toph is there to help.
Relationships: Azula/Toph Beifong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> tOPHZULAAA I genuinely hc Modern!Azula as a biker chick.
> 
> For obvious reasons...

“Well well well… If it isn’t Toph Beifong. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Azula mused as Toph walked into the limelight, dressed up in a sports bra and leggings. Azula’s voice was sultry and smooth, temptingly dangerous. “The feeling’s mutual, Princess.” Toph smirked, crossing her arms. “Why are you even here Azula?” Toph asked, taking her place beside Azula on the bar stools. “I come here to let out some steam.” “By watching illegal wrestlers?” Toph snorted, Azula smirked in reply. “Not just watch. I fight when I’m in the mood. It gets my blood pumping, especially when my brother’s boyfriend keeps running his mouth.” Azula scoffed, referring to Sokka’s geekiness. Toph merely laughed, “So you beat up other people?” “They came here to be beat up, darling.” Azula said, taking a sip of her fire whiskey. 

“I’m assuming you caught wind of my match against The Boulder then?” Toph asked, “Yes. I saw you wipe the floor with his face up front.” Azula hummed, eyeing Toph’s body, wondering if she could make the shorter woman writhe beneath her. Toph’s body was indeed phenomenal, she had abs but they weren’t defined enough that it turned Azula off, they were barely obvious but definitely noticeable even if you don’t look close enough. Her legs were evenly filled out with muscle and her arms had muscle in them too. Toph was fit, but she wasn’t bulky. Azula licked her lips and looked away. “What about you? How did you find this place?” She asked, and Toph pursed her lips.

“Found this place a year before I ran away with the gang.” Toph said, ordering her own drink. “Winning streaks since then.” Toph bragged, a smug grin plastered onto her face. “I can see why. You stay on the defensive for half the match, wearing your opponent out and when you have them in a vulnerable position, you go on the offense and bam! You win easy peasy.” Azula said with calm ease, her elaboration only loud enough for the two of them to hear. “How’d you figure me out? I’ve only come across you in here once.” Toph asked, her eyes narrowed. “Simple. I fight just like you do.” Azula said, leaning in to whisper the last sentence into Toph’s ear, watching her as she shivered. Azula stood up a moment later, feeling bored. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.” She offered, extending a hand out. Toph eyed her suspiciously but eventually took her hand. Both women paid their dues and exited the club, Toph grabbing her jacket on the way out. 

“Now, where are we going exactly?” Toph asked, and Azula grinned wickedly. “We’re going on a ride.” She said, walking over to her motorcycle. Toph’s eyes widened and Azula saw a flash of hesitance in her eyes. “I don’t know… Aren’t you drunk?” She asked warily, Azula scoffed, “I know how to handle my alcohol, darling.” Azula said, rolling her eyes before setting them directly onto Toph. “Do you?” She then asked, a perfectly done brow rising. Toph shook out of her reverie and nodded. “Of course! Been doing this since I was eighteen, I know my limit.” Toph said, and Azula smirked, throwing a helmet over to her… Partner? Toph caught it and Azula beckoned her over.

“First time on a bike?” She asked, “W-what? No!” Toph replied defensively, Azula laughed at this, “Calm down. I was only asking.” She said, slipping her helmet on before nodding for Toph to go behind her. The shorter woman quickly slipped her helmet on before taking her place behind Azula. The engine revved and the taller woman looked back at Toph for a brief moment, “Hold on, I like to go fast.” She said, and before Toph could reply, she sped off. The shorter woman yelped, wrapping her arms around Azula’s waist, holding onto her for dear life. “Azula!” Toph yelled as they glided over the streets. Azula laughed with glee, adrenaline pumping through her as the street lights lit up their way, passing her gaze in a flash, all molding together into lines. Weaving her way through cars, she could feel Toph bury her head into her shoulder as she drove through the traffic.

A few minutes later, she could see their destination in the far distance. “Hold on tight.” She said, and pushed further, pushing the speed limit. Toph held on tight, and soon enough they were by the bridge. Azula slowed down about a mile away from their location and skidded to a stop on the side of the bridge. That was where she realized Toph was holding onto her waist tightly. “We’re here.” She said, taking off her helmet and shaking her head, getting rid of the helmet hair. Toph realized their position and frantically let go. “U-uh I-” She began to stutter but Azula interrupted her with a chuckle, “Admit it, that was fun.” She said, and Toph’s blabbering stopped as her lips curved up into a small smile. “I guess it was.” She whispered, and Azula winked before walking over to the bridge, looking at the beautiful sights in front of her. 

Toph went beside her a moment later, her hair let down from its bun and instead put into a braid. “This place is beautiful, isn’t it?” Azula sighed, seeing Toph observe the sights for herself in the corner of her eye. “Yeah… It is.” She heard her say, Azula turned to her. “My brother doesn’t know this but, you’re my favorite among all of his friends. Don’t ask why, I just do.” She said, and Toph turned to her with a smile. “Really? Well that’s the nicest thing I’ve heard you say.” Toph joked, and Azula laughed heartily. “Perhaps it is. But you know very well I’m not one for  _ feelings. _ ” She said, shuddering at the last word. They both stayed silent for a moment before laughing. “Well then, you’re not the only one, Princess.” Toph said, before looking out into the water, the moon reflecting onto it, unaware of Azula admiring her from the corner of her eye. 

“Haven’t done something that exciting in months.” Toph laughed, turning over to face Azula. “Really? Well then, you and I certainly need to hang out more. I’ll show you exciting alright.” Azula smirked, sending a chill down Toph’s spine. “Oh? You would?” Toph asked, and Azula gave a curt nod. “That and so much more.” The taller woman said, looking at Toph with an unreadable expression in her amber eyes. Toph looked back up at her and smirked, “More? You saying you like me or something?” She asked, inching closer to Azula. “So what if I do?” Azula challenged, leaning forward as well, their lips brushing against each other. Toph looked at her through half lidded eyes, “Then maybe I like you too." She whispered before leaning forward, closing the space between them. 

Azula hummed, leaning into the kiss, smearing her coral lipstick on Toph’s lips, pulling her closer by the waist while the shorter woman trailed her arms around Azula’s shoulders, pressing up against her. The taller woman whirled them around so that Toph was pressed up against the side of the bridge. Azula tilted her head, her tongue grazing over Toph’s bottom lip. The shorter woman moaned softly, giving Azula what she wanted. They pulled away briefly for air before Azula leaned back in and kissed her again, her hands roaming all over Toph’s body, teasing her through her bra. Toph sighed, and Azula pulled away, kissing down Toph’s jaw and neck, lingering on the spots that made Toph’s breath hitch. “Princess…” Toph sighed, her nickname light on her tongue. “Hm? What’s that dear?” Azula asked, licking her lips hungrily as she saw the mess she made of Toph. “You want to do something  _ dangerous _ ?” Azula asked, her amber eyes glowing with lust. “Yes.” Toph breathed out, and they hastily made their way back to Azula’s apartment. 

It was moments like these that Toph was glad Azula was born wealthy. Her apartment was nothing short of luxurious. The moment they made their way in Azula’s bedroom, Toph found herself pressed up against the door, Azula’s lips on her neck as she slid her jacket down her arms. “Oh my god…” Toph sighed, threading a hand through the taller woman’s jet black hair. Azula smirked, admiring the view in front of her before her hands cupped the back of Toph’s thighs. The shorter woman jumped and wrapped her legs around Azula’s hips. The fact that she could bench press Toph with ease was both crazy and hot. Azula bent down and Toph’s back hit the plush sheets. The taller woman followed, crawling up her body, straddling Toph as she leaned down for another kiss. Her hands roamed Toph’s body, lingering on her breasts, tugging at the hem of her sports bra. 

Toph pulled away and took it off with Azula’s help. The taller woman looked down at her with an impish grin. Toph shuddered beneath her as the cold air hit her exposed chest, goosebumps rising on her skin and her nipples stiffened. “I’ve never seen anyone who could possibly match up to your looks.” Azula breathed out and Toph blushed at the statement. She had no time to linger on the statement as the taller woman leaned down, cupping her breasts, fingers gently rolling her nipples in between them. Toph tilted her head back, pressing her thighs together. “I never knew you were this sensitive.” Azula mused as she pulled on the stiffened peaks, pulling an eager moan from Toph. Azula chuckled darkly, Toph looked up at her through half lidded eyes, desperation visible in them. “Princess… Stop teasing…” Toph groaned, and Azula leaned down, excited to see Toph broken down and coming undone beneath her. 

She took her time with Toph as she wrapped her lips around one of her nipples, drawing out their time as she slowly sucked on it. The shorter woman struggled to keep herself together, feeling Azula’s eyes digging deep into her soul intently as she continued to alternate between her two breasts. Toph chewed on her bottom lip, her grip on the sheets knuckle white, her panties were now surely soaked. “Ngh… Fuck.” Toph panted, her head tilted back. “Oh you look so desperate right now.” Azula whispered hotly into her ear, tugging at her nipples. “Like you want to get fucked into the sheets.” She whispered, Toph tilted her head to the side in embarrassment, her face flushing red. Azula merely laughed and kissed the corner of Toph’s jaw. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want soon enough.” She whispered before pressing a firm kiss onto Toph’s lips. 

At this point, Toph’s skin was littered with coral lip marks and small hickeys, her neat braid turned into a mess, and her cheeks and chest were flushed red. Azula smiled and pulled the elastic out of Toph’s hair, her braid coming undone, the inky hair cascading down her back in waves. “You look gorgeous.” Azula whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability, tucking a strand of hair behind Toph’s ear. The shorter woman flushed redder with a smile. “T-thanks.” She mumbled and Azula cupped her jaw to press a kiss onto her forehead. The taller woman moved lower and lower, lingering on Toph’s breasts one last time for a moment before trailing more kisses down her center, leaving a mark on her abs. Toph’s breath hitched and she fisted the sheets in anticipation. 

“I can feel your wetness through your leggings.” Azula breathed out lustfully, Toph looked away shyly. Azula giggled and gently rolled the hem of her leggings down, marking both her hip bones before sliding the leggings off of Toph’s legs swiftly, revealing them in their pale glory. The only piece of clothing Toph had left was her underwear and Azula was eager to rip it off of her and have Toph completely vulnerable beneath her, begging her for more. Toph whined and Azula knew she was close to achieving her goal. She looked up at Toph, pressing soft kisses on the side of her knee, trailing up her inner thigh and lingering there, leaving her marks on both thighs, watching as the damp spot in Toph’s underwear grew and grew the closer she got. Toph was losing herself in Azula’s touch, slowly moving her hips forward as a sign. “You want more?” Azula asked, and Toph nodded. “Use your words.” She ordered, and Toph followed, “Yes…” She sighed, and Azula grinned, kissing her clothed sex languidly before sliding the offending garment down her legs. 

Toph shivered as she felt Azula’s fingers trailing up her legs, sliding in between them and stopping by her inner thighs. “Spread your legs for me, darling. I want to see you.” She whispered in a sultry tone, this pushed Toph to do so, revealing herself to Azula, who licked her lips at the sight. “You’re so fucking  _ wet. _ ” Azula groaned, leaning forward and delving deep into the younger woman. Toph cried out as Azula licked up her wet folds in a tantalizingly slow manner. Toph wanted nothing more than this very moment for a year now. “Princess…” Toph moaned, but Azula pulled away. “I want you to say my name. My  _ real  _ name.” Azula said and Toph gulped subconsciously. 

“Azula…” She breathed out, and her name on Toph’s lips went straight down to her crotch. “Good girl.” Azula mumbled, leaning forward once more and flattening her tongue in between Toph’s wet folds, circling her clit before going back down. Toph whined from above her, arching her back. “‘Zula… God, that’s so good.” She moaned, her elbows shaking as she struggled to keep herself up. The taller woman didn’t respond verbally, merely humming against Toph’s wet heat, circling her clit slowly, drawing it out once more before finally wrapping her lips around the sensitive bud. Toph let a loud moan slip past her lips as Azula began to gently suck, feeling shivers shoot up her spine.

Azula looked at Toph once and kept going, Toph writhed on the bed, unable to hold herself up anymore. Her thighs quivered beside Azula’s head and her hands gripped the pillow beneath her head tightly. “Azula…” She moaned breathlessly, moving her hips to meet Azula’s actions. “Please… Oh fuck-” Toph choked out, unable to continue as Azula slid a finger into her with ease. One finger eventually turned into two and Toph felt  _ it  _ coming. “A-Azula… I-I… I gotta-” She couldn’t create a coherent sentence, the urge was too strong. Thankfully, Azula seemed to understand, she moved faster and curled her fingers, pressing the right buttons, as if this wasn’t her first time with Toph. 

The shorter woman couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a whine. Her hips bucking against Azula’s face as the taller woman continued to move inside her, albeit slowly. When she’d fully rode out her orgasm, Azula pulled away, cleaning up her fingers before crawling up the bed, her lips hovering above her panting partner’s. Azula studied her features before leaning down and locking lips with Toph once more. “Round two?” She asked, and Toph frowned, “W-what about you?” She asked, and Azula shrugged, “Maybe next time… I’m not- I don’t…” She paused, remembering her ex, a sullen look taking over her smug expression. Toph noticed and ran a hand through Azula’s hair, “I’m not her.” She whispered, sitting up a little. “I won’t force you into it, I’ll only do it if you’re ready.” She mumbled, and Azula smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Toph.” She whispered, and the shorter woman smiled. 

Azula slowly guided her hands towards the front of her shirt, Toph blushed. “Go ahead… We can start here.” She whispered, and Toph nodded. Slowly, she unbuttoned Azula’s shirt, sliding it down her arms when all the buttons were undone, revealing the lacy bra underneath. Toph immediately turned red, looking up at Azula. “What?” The taller woman asked defensively, Toph shook her head. “U-uh nothing! It’s just… You’re beautiful.” Toph breathed out, and Azula flushed pink. She reached down, cradling Toph’s hand in hers, slowly placing it on her breast. Toph responded by cupping it gently, caressing her with caution. Azula’s breath hitched and she could feel the creeping feeling coming back. 

Toph understood and let go, seeing the light in Azula’s flicker into one of nervousness. “Don’t push yourself, ‘Zula.” Toph said, and the taller woman let out a shaky exhale. “If you want control, you have it.” Toph said, and Azula looked into Toph’s jade eyes, suddenly feeling smaller. “I’m sorry, I-” Toph leaned forward, gently wrapping her arms around Azula, knowing it’s what she needed. “I want more… I really do. I just don’t understand why-” She said shakily, running a hand through her hair. “Princess, calm down… C’mon, just breathe.” Toph whispered, peppering Azula’s face with kisses. Eventually, the drowning feeling disappeared and the taller woman was aware of Toph pressing kisses onto her face and neck. “Breathe, ‘Zula. I’m here.” Toph mumbled, dragging her soft lips against Azula’s skin. The taller woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I was so ready.” She croaked, “S’okay. You can try again next time.” “I want to try again with you, I just- I never had a choice.” She sighed, Toph smiled weakly, “Now you do. She’s gone, I’m not.” 

Azula smiled and leaned into her arms. “I told you I was dangerous.” She croaked sadly, “You’re not dangerous, Azula. And no, you’re not broken either. You need someone, you need to talk to someone… You need to heal.” She said, and Azula took a shaky breath in, “I suppose so.” She sighed, Toph wiped away the tears she didn’t know were falling before leaning in to kiss Azula again. The taller woman closed her eyes and felt around Toph’s body once more, feeling her shiver against her touch. “You’re so sensitive.” Azula mused, and Toph chuckled softly, “Depends on who I’m with.” She shrugged, and this put a smile on Azula’s face. “Besides, I like giving up control. Don’t worry.” She cooed, and this made Azula want to see it for herself. 

She stood up and hastily got rid of her pants, reaching under her bed and pulling out a strap-on. Toph’s eyes widened as she ogled the size of the toy. When the harness was secure around her hips, Azula crawled over to Toph like a cat. “Then show me.” She whispered, Toph let out a shaky breath and eyed Azula as she spread her legs, beckoning Toph over. The shorter woman followed, sitting on top of Azula’s lap, straddling her. She moaned as Azula slid two fingers into her, spreading her juices around and stretching her out. “Think you can show me how much you care for me?” Azula mumbled, and Toph nodded, slowly sinking down onto the silicone toy. She moaned, feeling her walls stretching around the toy, eating it up as it pushed her limits in the best way. Adrenaline pumped through their veins, “Make me forget she ever existed, replace her image with yours.” Azula whispered, a hand snaking around Toph’s waist. The shorter woman moaned, sinking down onto the toy, adjusting to its size.

“Please… Make me forget of her existence.” Azula whispered, “Make me forget I ever lost control.” She said, and Toph rose up the toy before ramming it back inside her. She threw her head back in bliss, “Azula!” She gasped, spreading her legs further to maintain her balance. Her thighs burned as she rose up and down on the fake cock, Azula helped her by thrusting into her, pushing it deep inside her, hitting just the right spots. Toph’s mouth hung open as a flood of praises and curses left her lips, Azula moved her hips faster, holding onto Toph’s waist and forcing herself to let out the pent up stress that had built up from the situation that occurred the past year, trying to forget those dark brown eyes. Azula closed her eyes, the shorter woman’s name spilling from her lips like a prayer. “Oh… Azula, don’t stop… Please… It feels s-so good.” Toph whined, the taller woman smirked, pounding into Toph.

“Ngh! Azula…” Toph groaned, leaving red scratches down Azula’s shoulders as her blunt nails dragged down her front. “Fuck, Toph, you look beautiful.” Azula moaned, tucking her head into the crook of Toph’s neck as the shorter woman continued to try and meet her brutal thrusts. All that was in Azula’s mind was the need to make Toph cum, that’s all she wanted, then she would be satisfied. She grabbed Toph’s hands and laid them onto her chest. Toph’s eyes widened and she took her chance, kneading Azula’s breasts in her calloused hands, lowering her bra and sucking on the soft skin while the other hand gently rolled the sensitive nub in between two fingers. She treated them with reckless care, giving both the same attention. Azula could feel it coming, she didn’t need to be touched down there, this was enough for her. For now. “Azula I-I…” Toph stuttered, her mind blowing into bits as Azula slammed the toy deep into her, pushing her right over the edge. Toph screamed the taller woman’s name in pure bliss, shivers running up and down her spine as the feeling of orgasm numbed her mind, she could simply lay there and  _ exist _ . Azula watched as a shudder wracked her body before she fell limp onto the bed, unable to keep her legs up. 

Azula waited for a moment, gathering her strength and pulled the toy out of her partner, causing a whimper to slip past Toph’s lips. Azula left Toph alone in the room for a quick moment, returning with a newly cleaned toy and washcloth. She gently wiped Toph’s inner thighs clean, making sure to avoid her clit when she cleaned Toph’s core. “Princess, c’mere.” Toph called, and Azula set the towle aside and crawled back up on the bed, plopping down beside Toph, who looked up at her tiredly. “Hey… Are you okay?” She asked, “Yes, I’m… I’m feeling better.” Azula answered, and Toph looked into her eyes with deep interest. “Okay. I trust you.” She said a moment later. The words lingered in Azula’s head.

_ I trust you… _

_ Trust… _

“I trust you too.” She replied softly, Toph looked up at her and smiled. Both women said nothing, but it was clear that they were content as Toph curled up next to Azula, resting her head on her chest while the taller woman mindlessly traced circles onto her back. 

“I trust you.” 


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's ex comes back to her office to try and convince Azula to get back with her.
> 
> Azula says no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sequel??? Idk I might continue this, I might not. That's tentative lmfao.

"Azula…" Toph chirped, skipping over to her girlfriend, who had just finished cooking dinner. Azula looked back at her girlfriend, "Hello to you too, darling." Azula said, facing her lover and wrapping her arms around Toph's waist. "How was work?" Azula asked, and Toph grinned. "My dad's considering giving me a promotion." She grinned, "That's wonderful, darling." Azula replied, leaning down and kissing Toph's cheek. "How about you, 'Zula? How was  _ your  _ day?" Toph asked, and the taller woman shrugged, "Boring. The paperwork was such a waste of time but thankfully my brother was there to take off half the load." "I heard he and Sokka were in the city. Guess I'm right." Toph said, earning a nod from Azula, who pulled away to prepare their food. 

"Excuse me, I have to get our dinner ready. I just cooked this new recipe and I feel like it's good." "What'd you make?" "Roasted Pork and dumplings." Azula replied, "My girlfriend's so talented." Toph grinned, pressing a kiss onto Azula's neck. The taller woman kissed Toph's forehead, dragging a hand down Toph's arm. "Thank you, love." She whispered, noticing the pink hue forming on Toph's cheeks. It was almost comical how  _ different  _ they acted in public and in private. Always refusing to show any public display of affection other than simple hand holding and pecks. Being at home was a whole other story, with the pet names, constant kissing, hugging, everything that would make Sokka gag and say "Oogie!".

They both took their seats and Toph proceeded to eat the food Azula made. Which, to her surprise, was delicious. She went in for a second plate and Azula couldn't help but feel proud of herself. "Babe, this is good!" Toph chirped happily, and Azula laughed heartily. "I'm happy you liked it." She said, wiping away a smidge of sauce off of the corner of Toph's lips. Licking it off of her finger, looking up at Toph, whose mouth hung open, frozen midbite. "Babe? Are you okay?" Pale jade eyes slowly rose up and met amber ones. "What? Oh! Uh… Yeah…" Toph mumbled, bowing her head and quickly shoving a big piece of pork into her mouth, much to Azula's disgust. "Ew… You eat like a pig." She said, before laughing.

Toph gave her a grin and swallowed her food happily. "I can't help it! It's good food!" She said, and Azula chuckled. "C'mon, let's go clean up." She said, and Toph nodded, wiping off the residue on her lip and moving to help Azula wash the dishes. Then they went to the bathroom, moving to get ready for bed. As Azula brushed her teeth, Toph turned to her. "Zuko called me today. He's worried about you… " Toph said, and Azula raised a brow, humming with confusion. "He ran into Juri coming out of your office. Said she looked mad. Did anything happen?" Toph asked, looking at Azula through the mirror, seeing the way her face paled with tiredness. 

She spat out the toothpaste, rinsing her mouth and washing the toothbrush off. "Azula?" "Nothing happened…" "I know when you're lying, you know." Toph said, walking over to Azula. "Just tell me. It's okay." The shorter woman whispered, pressing a kiss onto Azula's shoulder. "She came into my office without my assistant knowing… She told me she wanted to get back together, that our break up was a mistake." Azula said, gripping the sides of the sink. "How'd you feel?" "I simply don't understand  _ why.  _ After all the shit she's put me through, the anger, the fear, the pain… I don't understand why she wants me back.  _ She  _ let me go, not the other way around!" Azula ranted, and Toph sighed.

"Well, have you considered asking her why? Azula, you need closure." "I don't need closure, I don't  _ need  _ her. I don't need people like her… I'm getting better, Toph. I've been  _ okay  _ for months! I was already getting better, I was already healing. But she just-" Azula let out a frustrated yell, punching the sink, her entire body shaking with anger as frustrated tears threatened to fall. "What do you want to do then?" Azula looked back at her through the mirror, Toph met her gaze, seeing the growing hunger in her glassy eyes. Azula then turned around. " _ You. _ " She whispered, and before Toph could say a word, Azula's lips were on her neck.

"Azula…" Toph managed, her breath caught in her throat. "Azula…" She mumbled again, and the taller woman pulled away. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Toph asked softly, and Azula nodded, "Please… I want you, Toph…" Azula whispered, "But what about Ju-" "I don't want her. She doesn't matter now, she's nothing to me. I want  _ you. _ " Azula said, her hands gripping the fabric of Toph's shirt, her head on Toph's shoulder. Toph then realized that Juri must've said or done something in the office. "Azula, tell me the truth. What did Juri do?" Toph said firmly, and the taller woman's brows furrowed, "I…" "What did she do?" "She… She just said some things." "What things?" "That  _ I  _ needed  _ her.  _ That you were just a simple plaything. That no one else loved me other than her. And, I don't believe any of that, but it just… It just got to me. That she'd assume such things, that I'd even _ use  _ you like she used  _ me _ ." Azula said, and Toph's expression softened. 

"I'm sorry she said those things… I shouldn't have pushed." "It's alright." Azula mumbled, pressing an open mouthed kiss onto Toph's neck. The shorter woman could feel her cheeks turning pink again, her knees turning weak. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Toph asked one last time, "I am." Azula replied, sliding her hands up Toph's shirt, turning them over and pinning Toph against the edge of the sink. The taller woman continued her assault on Toph's neck, marking the sensitive spots as she made her way up to Toph's bralette. The shorter woman held onto the edge of the sink, gasping as the cold marble met her skin. She squirmed and sighed as Azula pulled her close, marking her skin, dragging her fingertips lightly against Toph's skin, teasing her with a gentle brush of her finger against Toph's breast. 

"Bedroom… We can't do it here." "Mmm… Why not?" "My butt's gonna hurt." Toph whined, much to Azula's amusement. "Fine. I suppose the bed  _ is  _ a better option for both of us." She then carried Toph over to the bed, causing the shorter woman's cheeks turned red, she always did find it hot that Azula could do…  _ that.  _ Then her back had hit the sheets, Azula's hands on the hem of her shirt. Toph raised her arms and Azula slid it off with ease, leaving Toph in her shorts and bralette. The shorter woman bit her lip, tilting her head back into the pillow. "Please…" She breathed out softly, and her bra came undone. "Beautiful." Azula whispered, smirking at Toph's cheeks turning redder. 

"Shut up." Toph groaned, covering her face in embarrassment. "None of that." Azula scoffed, pulling Toph's hands away from her face. Then she leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Toph's lips, her heart fluttering as slightly calloused hands came to cup her cheeks. "I trust you." Azula whispered, "I trust you too." Toph replied. The taller woman didn't bother saying a word, choosing to reply by cupping Toph's breasts. The shorter woman wrapped her legs around Azula's waist and moaned softly when Azula finally gave her the attention she'd been waiting for. The taller woman watched Toph's expression morph into one of relief as she slowly wrapped her lips around one sensitive nub, using her other hand for what her mouth could not reach. She alternated between hand and mouth, teasing Toph, drawing out her movements.

Toph writhed on the bed, biting her lip in frustration, trying and failing to keep quiet. "Princess… C'mon…" Toph whined, but Azula didn't pay her any mind, merely grazing her teeth against Toph's sensitive skin, making her gasp and moan. Just when Toph was about to reach her breaking point, Azula pulled away, letting go of Toph's breasts and moving down to her abs. The shorter woman whined, throwing an arm over her eyes, her thighs pretty much shaking from anticipation. "Say my name, Toph." Azula whispered as she rolled Toph's underwear and shorts down her legs. "Say it." Azula whispered, and the name slipped past Toph's lips. "Azula…" She breathed out, earning an approving look from her lover.

Toph then watched as Azula slowly stripped herself of her own clothes, and Toph couldn't help but stare. The shorter woman's entire body felt like it was on fire as Azula towered over her with a confident aura. Then she crawled up Toph's body, "Do good and you'll get a reward." Azula whispered, and Toph bit her lip, her hands on Azula's thighs, simply waiting for her next move. Then she lowered herself onto Toph's face, the shorter woman took a deep breath and began to eat her girlfriend out. Starting off slow before gradually going faster and faster. Her tongue circled Azula's clit before she wrapped her lips around the sensitive bud and sucked on it gently, causing Azula to cry out and grab onto her hair, the spew of praises becoming more frantic.

"You're so good, Toph… So  _ good. _ " Azula moaned, tugging at Toph's hair, her blunt nails digging into the shorter woman's scalp. Toph moaned at the sensation, even more encouraged by the slight pain and the sounds Azula was making. "Use your fingers, darling." Azula cooed, smoothing out Toph's hair and looking down at her as she shuffled around and managed to slide a finger into Azula's hole. The taller woman groaned, her thighs threatening to crush Toph's head with how good she was doing. The shorter woman whined from beneath her, arching her back when Azula reached back and cupped her breast, squeezing the soft skin, rubbing her thighs together to try and relieve herself. 

"None of that." Azula rasped, sliding a hand between her legs and pushing them apart, prompting Toph to follow and keep them there. "Oh  _ yes. _ Right there, Toph! Right there…" Azula moaned when Toph managed to curl her fingers and hit the right spot. The shorter woman could feel Azula's walls begin to clench around her fingers, which made thrusting into her a little more challenging. "Almost there… Just a  _ little  _ more." Azula whined, and the sound went straight to Toph's gut, and she instinctively quickened her pace, using her mouth and hands to bring Azula over the edge. Unable to hold back any longer, Azula let out a cry, her hand still buried in Toph's hair, pulling at it hard. Then she slumped forward, taking a breather to regain her strength. 

When she got back to her senses, Toph was peppering her thighs with kisses, rubbing the skin in a comforting manner with her clean hand. Azula smiled down at Toph, "Good job… Such performances deserve a reward." Toph held back a moan, all that fancy talk had her shaking, she loved it when Azula talked like that in bed. Azula knew that too, using it to her advantage everytime. "Do you want a reward, darling?" Azula asked, pulling Toph's head up from her hair. Toph nodded eagerly, and Azula grinned. "Turn over." Azula whispered, and Toph slowly did, her elbows and knees supporting her up. The taller woman leaned back, reaching to grab the harness. And when she turned around to admire the view, she could see Toph's dripping core, so eager to be touched. 

"Azula please… I need it so bad." Toph whined when Azula tried to tease her again, smoothing her hands down Toph's ass. Azula eyed Toph closely, watching her back muscles tense and the shiver that ran up her spine when she dragged her middle finger in between the shorter woman's folds. Toph moaned weakly, burying her face into the pillow. "Hm. With the amount of times we've done this, I'm surprised you're still this tight." Azula mused, and Toph whimpered, her hands gripping the pillow her face was buried in. 

Then a finger slid inside her, and Toph moaned, her shoulders relaxing. "But don't worry… We'll loosen you right up." Azula grinned, her amber eyes almost glowing from excitement and lust. Then she leaned down, pulling another pillow under Toph's hips before using her thumb to rub Toph's clit, running a hand up her side, cupping Toph's breast. The shorter woman jerked, the sudden attention on her clit making her squirm away on instinct. "Shh… S'okay. I got you." Azula whispered, helping her lover relax. 

When Toph finally managed to do so, Azula couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so sensitive." She said with a grin, pushing a second finger into Toph. While the shorter woman wanted to reply with a smart comment, her body couldn't function properly with how good the attention felt, so the smart comment came out garbled and incoherent as it melded with a moan. Azula curled her fingers up with the intent of edging her lover, using her fingers to find that sweet spot inside her lover. She focused on Toph, eyeing her girlfriend as she squirmed, trying to find more of that sweet friction, trying to push herself over the edge.

Azula continued to thrust into Toph slowly, merely stretching her out. “You like this a lot, hm?” Azula asked, and Toph nodded her head eagerly. “Please… I want you, Azula.” Toph whimpered. The plea went straight to Azula’s gut and she bit her lip, pulling her fingers out when she saw that Toph was loosened up enough. She slipped into her harness and moved behind Toph, one hand on her breast while the other stayed on Toph’s hip. She slowly pushed the tip of the toy inside Toph, and the shorter woman moaned, her shoulders bunching up until their hips met, then she took deep breaths, focusing on the small touches Azula was leaving. The taller woman licked her lips eagerly, watching Toph’s thighs as they quivered, her back arched a little and her chest heaving. 

Toph felt so full, it was amazing. “M-move… Please move…” She breathed out, so Azula did, ever so slowly pulling the toy out, just until the head was left inside Toph. Then she held Toph’s hips and rammed back in, causing a loud yelp to come from her lover. Their hips met and Azula bent over and left kisses onto her back as she began to thrust. Toph moaned, burying her face into the pillow as she moved her hips in order to meet Azula’s movements, and together they found a steady pace. The taller woman gripped Toph’s hips, holding back her moans as the edge of the toy grazed her clit. “You’re taking it so well, my love…” Azula whispered, her fingers dancing around Toph’s neck. 

“I need more, please, give me more!” Toph urged, and Azula did. Working her hips harder, and pressing an open mouthed kiss onto Toph’s neck, then leaving her mark there, on a spot the shorter woman wouldn’t be able to hide easily. Then she tightened her grip on Toph’s neck, cutting off the supply of air and making Toph moan louder. “Fuck… Azula… Please…” Toph whimpered, raising her head in an attempt to get more air. The rhythm stayed steady as she fucked Toph from behind, angling her hips up so that they would hit the right spot. Toph cried out, her fists shaking, her thighs trembling. The arousal in her gut continued to pool, and soon she couldn’t hold it back, her walls clenched and she moaned her girlfriend’s name, “Azula!” She cried, her hips twitching. 

Azula, still chasing her second orgasm, kept going. Toph moaned and whimpered, struggling to hold herself up as Azula continued to thrust into her. Azula’s second orgasm hit her like lightning, white flooding into her vision and she let out harsh pants, slowly letting Toph’s neck go and letting her breathe properly again. The shorter woman slumped forward, her elbows giving out. Azula watched as Toph lay boneless on the bed. They both stayed there, regaining their strength. When Azula recovered, she pressed a hand flat on Toph’s back as slowly pulled out, Toph letting out breathless moans and whimpers.

When Azula had pulled out completely, Toph fell on the bed, her wet heat incredibly tempting as it glistened with her slick. But Azula wasn’t exactly sure Toph could go for a second round tonight, so she left her lover alone and went to clean herself and the toy up. After, she returned to their bedroom holding a warm washcloth and parted Toph’s thighs, wiping up the mess she’d made. Toph gasped softly at the sudden feeling of the towel on her skin but immediately relaxed when she saw Azula cleaning her up, doting on her. Toph was half-asleep at this point, so when she came back to her senses again, she was pressed up against Azula, her head tucked under the taller woman’s chin, Azula’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

Still, despite what had just occurred, a constant thought kept bugging at Toph. “Do you regret it?” Toph whispered, not bothering to move just yet. “What?” “Do you regret what happened between you two? How things ended?” The taller woman didn’t respond, staying silent for a good minute before replying. “No. Not one bit.” Her tone held sincerity, and Toph silently sighed with relief, shuffling closer, resting her head against Azula’s chest. Listening to the steady thrum of her heart, feeling the taller woman press a kiss onto the top of her head. “I don’t regret what happened. Because if I stayed, I never would’ve gotten this… You… Us.” A smile crept up onto Toph’s face, and she tilted her head to face Azula. “I love you.” She whispered, and Azula’s cheeks turned pink, her face surprised. But then she smiled, placing a hand over Toph’s own.

“And I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Woop there it is.
> 
> Was it good? Was it bad? Lmk in the comments! And don't forget to leave a kudos!!


End file.
